Ômega
by BonneyQ-Port
Summary: Em um mundo onde os magos são descendentes dos Lobisomens e a população geral não sabe de sua existência, Juvia Lockser, uma Ômega, tenta viver sua vida sem atrair problemas. Mas ao conhecer Gray Fullbuster, sabe que, no fundo, ele é o Mago certo para ela. O porém? Para realmente confirmar isso, os dois tem que ter um Elo ― algo que só pode ser formado com contato físico íntimo.


**NA: **Agradeço à **Esthellar**, que teve o trabalhão de betar e aguentar uma autora chata. Muito obrigada, darling, você é demais.

Esse é um MUNDO ALTERNATIVO, ou seja, as histórias dos personagens são diferentes e isso altera um pouco suas personalidades.

Eles também estão mais velhos; Juvia tem 24 anos, isso também influi.

Obrigada por estar aqui.

**Ω**

Ⅰ

No mundo existem dois tipos de pessoas: Normais e Magos. Claro que, como a minoria, Magos não são conhecidos pelo resto da sociedade, somente alguns selecionados sabiam de sua existência. E, ao contrário do que o nome sugere, eles não podiam fazer mágica, mesmo que a magia estivesse dentro deles.

Magos são mais fortes, mais rápidos e com sentidos muito mais afiados que os de um ser humano normal. Alguns até tinham uma ou duas qualidades a mais. E claro, existem os _ranks_, e esses são difíceis de argumentar: uma vez que você nascia em um, ele seria o seu _rank_ até o dia de sua morte. Mudar era praticamente impossível.

Existiam os Alfas, aqueles que se encarregavam das coisas, eram fortes, decididos e líderes naturais. Existiam os Betas, que eram os que suportavam os Alfas em qualquer coisa que pudessem, e eram muito leais. Também havia os Deltas, que basicamente eram os mais normais e sem nenhuma característica especial, parte da multidão, e submissos aos seus Alfas. E, claro, havia os Ômegas, o _rank_ mais baixo: eles sofriam _bullying_, últimos a receber qualquer coisa e eram muitas vezes chamados de patéticos.

Nascer um Ômega nesse mundo era algo muito horrível e, mesmo sabendo disso, pouquíssimas pessoas faziam algo para mudar ou parar com aquilo. Alguns Magos conservadores diziam que Ômegas eram essenciais para a vida ficar balanceada: era necessário ter uma forma de liberar as frustrações, e os fracos e patéticos Ômegas eram a melhor forma de fazê-lo.

Era de conhecimento geral que um Mago não podia decidir quem seria seu Companheiro. Depois de achar um potencial candidato, o casal seria marcado como Companheiros ou não, depois de fazer sexo. Se a marca não aparecesse dentro do período de seis meses, a probabilidade era que o casal não havia sido feito um para o outro. A maioria terminaria o relacionamento depois do dito período de tempo, mas alguns continuavam juntos mesmo sem a marca e eram felizes com isso.

Mas achar um Companheiro não era como encontrar um marido ou uma esposa; era achar uma parte de si que a pessoa sempre soube que estava faltando. Pelo menos, era o que a maioria dos Magos com Elo dizia.

Os Humanos não sabiam da existência dos Magos, porém estes, com frequência, gravitavam perto do outro, já que a maioria agia como se fizesse parte de uma matilha de lobos e ficavam juntos; uma instituição com Magos se chamava Guilda, e uma vez que era instalada, existiam Alfas, Betas, Deltas e Ômegas.

**Ω**

Juvia Lockser era uma Ômega, mas diferentemente dos seus companheiros de casta, ela não era fraca. Ficar sozinha tinha suas vantagens, ela supunha. Para falar a verdade, atualmente a mulher de 24 anos poderia fazer muitos Alfas suar se uma luta fosse necessária, como ela já havia feito no decorrer dos sete anos nos quais estava andando pelo mundo.

Uma garota tinha que saber se proteger e ela aprendeu isso da forma mais difícil.

Uma vez por mês, uma Maga fêmea liberava feromônios enquanto ovulava, e isso duravam três dias. Mesmo que a Aspirina tirasse a maior parte do cheiro – ninguém sabia exatamente o porquê o fazia –, alguns vestígios ainda permaneciam, e alguns Magos podiam ficar 'cheio de dedos' com as fêmeas e forçar a copulação.

Juvia fugiu de sua Guilda antiga justamente por causa daquilo, e preferia morrer a deixar acontecer novamente. Phantom Lord era um lugar horrível e ela ficou mais que feliz de ir embora.

Felizmente, ela achou um amigo lá, um que não dividia a mesma forma de pensamento do resto dos membros do Phantom Lord, mesmo que ele não agisse para mudar a Guilda.

Gajeel Redfox era alto, _dark_, assustador e um Alfa, mas tudo que Juvia conseguia, era ver o homem de coração enorme que morava lá dentro. E, depois que completou 18 anos, eles fugiram da Phantom Lord e deixaram seu país para trás, não parando muito tempo em um lugar para que não fossem pegos.

Sete anos depois, chegaram à Magnolia.

E até aquele momento, era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido com ambos. Depois de tanto tempo sendo apenas os dois, eles finalmente encontraram um lugar onde podiam viver; e a melhor parte: encontraram uma Guilda.

Achar Fairy Tail foi um total acidente, na realidade.

Juvia era uma professora de natação; em uma das cidades na qual ela e Gajeel haviam ficado por mais tempo, ela tomou um curso e tinha licença para ensinar. A mulher de cabelos azuis dava aula para crianças pequenas, e uma das mães era uma Maga. Biska Connell era uma mulher bondosa, mas feroz, e sua filha Asuka era absolutamente adorável e havia gostado imediatamente de Juvia.

Pelo cheiro, as duas mulheres identificaram a outra e mesmo que Juvia tivesse medo de socializar, Biska não foi nada além de agradável.

"_Você ainda não se apresentou à Guilda, não é?" a mulher de cabelos verdes perguntou, enquanto sua filha estava saindo da piscina. "Não lembro de ter te visto lá." Era comum para Magos que eles se apresentassem à Guilda local, se fossem ficar em determinado lugar por um longo período de tempo, e tanto ela quanto Gajeel ainda tinham que fazer isso._

"_Juvia está terminando de se organizar." sorriu cordialmente. Ela evitava a introdução; a apresentação era horrível, então, assim que um Mago a questionava sobre isso, era tempo de se mudar. E seria triste deixar Magnolia, uma cidade tão boa para viver em paz. "Logo."_

"_Tudo bem." Biska sorriu. "Nossa Guilda é muito bem frequentada, você irá gostar das pessoas de lá. Mesmo que nós tenhamos mais Alfas do que o necessário. Quer dizer, sério, quanta confusão homens podem fazer?" a mulher mais velha brincou e Juvia teve que rir. A menina de cabelos cerúleos vivia no apartamento da frente do de seu amigo, e ela sabia o quanto Gajeel era bagunceiro._

"_Isso é verdade."_

"_Você já tem um Companheiro?" Biska perguntou, se ajoelhando no chão para enxugar a filha._

"_Não." Juvia balançou a cabeça em negatória. A verdade era que ela não queria um. Há muito tempo, a garota havia pensado que tinha encontrado _o único_, mas acabou se dando mal. Bora era somente outro Delta que dividia a mente pequena de que uma Maga deveria ter relações com todos os Magos de sua Guilda até que ela encontrasse seu companheiro._

"_Talvez você ache o seu na Fairy Tail." Biska encolheu os ombros. "Esse é o nome da nossa Guilda: Fairy Tail. É bem legal. Eu e meu marido estamos lá quase todos os dias junto com Asuka. Eu vou escrever o endereço pra você e dizer para nosso Mestre que você vai passar por lá logo." Juvia tentou argumentar, mas a mulher continuou falando. "Todos vão ficar felizes de te conhecer."_

Gajeel fora contra a apresentação; ele queria deixar Magnolia como ambos haviam feito inúmeras vezes antes, mas Juvia foi firme, dizendo que eles tinham uma boa vida naquela cidade e até o momento ninguém da Phantom Lord havia chegado nem perto de encontrá-los.

A Maga sugeriu ir sozinha, ninguém sabia da existência de Gajeel; mas ele disse que não.

"_Eu não sou nenhum maricas, Juvia. Além do que, você vai precisar de mim para quebrar todos eles, caso alguém decida ser engraçadinho. Aqueles filhos da puta podem pensar que não existem fêmeas suficientes no mundo para eles." _o Alfa havia dito, e então, ambos foram se apresentar.

Fairy Tail não era o que eles esperavam.

Era barulhento, era bagunçado e era engraçado. Muitos Alfas, Betas, Deltas, mas, estranhamente, nenhum Ômega evidente.

O Mestre era um homem baixo que sorriu quando conheceu tanto Juvia quanto Gajeel, oferecendo para ambos, algo para beber, e perguntando o que faziam para se sustentar, de onde vinham (era bem claro pelo sotaque dos dois que eram de fora de Fiore) e quais eram suas intenções na área.

Gajeel e Juvia nunca tiveram uma recepção tão calorosa em outras Guildas, então, procederam com cuidado, revelando somente o básico sobre suas vidas.

"_Vocês dois deviam passar por aqui mais vezes." o homem mais velho sorriu. "Se vocês quiserem, podem juntar-se a nós em alguns meses se vocês se encaixarem bem." O casal mais jovem se olhou, em confusão. Eles estavam na Provação? Nunca haviam chegado nem perto da Provação – que era o período no qual o Mestre da Guilda avaliava os candidatos para entrar na organização –, nas outras Guildas. "Vocês vão ver que aqui não é qualquer lugar, que é uma Guilda diferente. Atualmente nós temos seis Alfas, eu mesmo incluído, e a coisa fica meio cabeluda às vezes." Makarov riu levemente com as expressões dos mais jovens. Geralmente Alfas eram muito territoriais e relativamente raros, já que eles eram designados a serem líderes de uma Guilda. "Eu sei, eu sei. Mas nós nos damos muito bem, mesmo que brigas sejam frequentes, não é nada sério. Nós somos uma família aqui."_

_Juvia ia respondê-lo, ela realmente ia, mas então, um cheiro chamou sua atenção. Nunca havia sentido um cheiro tão bom antes. Era a combinação do divino com a perfeição. Era todos os cheiros que ela gostava combinados. Era _o_ cheiro._

_A garota levantou-se de sua cadeira como se não pudesse controlar seu próprio corpo. Ela tinha que achar a fonte daquela fragrância deliciosa; de outra forma iria enlouquecer. Gajeel chamou seu nome, mas ela não deu atenção. Não notou que o homem alto a estava seguindo com curiosidade, assim como Mestre Makarov._

_Quando ela o viu, tudo em seu mundo fez sentido. Era como se ela estivesse perdida durante toda sua vida e finalmente achado a resposta para todas suas perguntas. Parecia que seu mundo tinha se tornado mais brilhante repentinamente; sua vida chuvosa finalmente tinha seu raio de luz._

_Ele era mais alto que o homem de cabelos rosáceos com quem estava argumentando, cabelos negros e bagunçados, lindos olhos escuros meio caídos, músculos definidos, porque sim, o homem em questão estava sem camisa, mostrando seu abdômen marcado e braços fortes. Era um exemplo maravilhoso de Mago. E ele cheirava tão... _certo_._

_O homem franziu o cenho e começou a cheirar o ar ao seu redor, até que levantou sua cabeça na direção da mulher e então os olhos dos dois se encontraram._

_Foi como se uma carga elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo, Juvia pensou. Tudo que ela podia pensar era que gostaria de jogá-lo no chão e ter seu momento com ele, já que seu cheiro estava deixando-a maluca. Nunca havia sentido aquilo em toda sua vida, definitivamente não com Bora ou os outros homens com quem havia tido relações._

_Esse homem era diferente, mas de um jeito bom._

_Repentinamente, o homem desviou seus olhos dos dela, piscando rapidamente e dando um passo para trás na mesma hora que ela dava um para frente. Vendo sua reação, a Ômega parou seus movimentos para não assustá-lo. Sentia-se como uma loba, olhando para um coelhinho._

"_Bom... parece que nós _vamos_ ver vocês por aqui." a voz de Makarov alcançou os ouvidos da mulher. Ele pegou uma das mãos de Juvia e a guiou para perto do homem de cabelos negros. "Juvia, este é Gray Fullbuster. Gray, esta é Juvia Lockser."_

"_Prazer te conhecer." a garota o saudou com seu sotaque pesado e o cenho de Gray se franziu ainda mais._

"_Uma forasteira?" ele perguntou curioso, e viu a Maga chegar mais perto com um grande sorriso._

"_Sim." Juvia tentou seu melhor para chegar perto dele. "Você é daqui mesmo, Gray-sama? No que você trabalha?"_

"_Eu... Espera, Gray-_sama_?" o homem exclamou, enquanto as pessoas ao redor do casal riam._

Depois disso, Juvia virou uma frequente convidada na Fairy Tail, assim como Gajeel. Seu amigo, mesmo que nunca dissesse, gostava da Guilda; especialmente de certa bibliotecária, que, por um acaso, era uma Beta. No momento que os dois se conheceram, Juvia teve certeza de que eles eram feitos um para o outro. Gajeel havia sentido o cheiro da pequena e lutado contra sua gana de tê-la como sua o tanto quanto pôde, mas Juvia podia lê-lo como um livro aberto; ele não gostava de dormir com qualquer uma. Sim, teve sua cota de mulheres, mas nunca agiu do jeito que agia, ao redor de Levy McGarden.

Levy se aproximou do rude homem e, por consequência, de Juvia. Não que a Ômega pensasse que Levy era uma pessoa ruim, mas ela preferia ficar perto de seu Gray-sama. E estava; todo o momento que Gray entrasse na Guilda, lá estava ela, como um filhotinho seguindo seu mestre.

O Alfa a entretia, mas nunca fez nenhum movimento para tentar seduzi-la. Quando ela não queria a atenção, a tinha. Quando queria a atenção, não tinha. O destino estava tentando brincar com ela?

Depois de três meses, Juvia e Gajeel estavam mais que familiares com os Membros da Fairy Tail.

Juvia havia feito algumas amigas pela primeira vez em sua vida, como Levy, uma escritora chamada Lucy (que era humana, antes de se tornar Companheira de Natsu Dragneel, o amigo/inimigo de seu amado Gray-sama. Agora ela tinha mais força física que um ser humano normal, mas bem menos que um Mago), uma garçonete chamada Mirajane (que também era modelo), Lisanna (irmã de Mira e também uma garçonete), Erza (uma agente imobiliária), Cana (dona de um bar), Biska (Juvia soube que ela e o marido trabalhavam como _snipers_ no exército) e Wendy, uma garotinha cujo sonho era ser médica. Gajeel não falaria, mas ele também fez amizades. Juvia podia ver a felicidade na sua expressão quando os garotos brigavam (amigavelmente) um contra o outro.

Mas eles não se juntaram à Guilda.

Mesmo que fosse muito diferente da Phantom Lord, eles não podiam se afiliar a nenhuma Guilda, senão Jose Porla poderia encontra-los, e este, líder da Phantom Lord, não era um homem fácil de lidar.

Então, algo aconteceu.

Gajeel Redfox e Levy McGarden tiveram sexo pela primeira vez. E, mesmo que raro, eles foram marcados na primeira tentativa. Eram Companheiros e somente a morte poderia separá-los.

O homem estava mais que chocado. Era tão raro um casal de Magos ter relações e na primeira vez serem marcados, que nem ele nem Levy poderiam imaginar que algo assim teria chances de acontecer com eles. Natsu e Lucy foram marcados daquela forma, então a probabilidade de acontecer novamente na mesma Guilda era mínima, quase inexistente. Mas aconteceu.

Sua vida não era mais só sua. Ele e Levy eram um para sempre.

Juvia estava feliz por seu amigo, realmente estava. Mas estava preocupada com o que fariam a respeito da fuga; a Companheira de Gajeel tinha uma vida ali, amigos, um emprego fixo.

O mês que se passou, depois da descoberta do Elo entre Gajeel e Levy, foi tão tenso, que Juvia perdeu a conta dos dias do seu período ovulatório, esquecendo assim de tomar a Aspirina para esconder o cheiro de fertilidade, e já que ela estava muito ocupada, não encontrou com Gajeel, ou então o homem a teria lembrado.

Quando chegou à Guilda, Juvia sentiu os olhares sobre ela, mas não levou para o lado pessoal; ainda era a garota nova.

Antes que pudesse chegar à mesa que geralmente ocupava com as outras mulheres, sentiu o cheiro de Gray, e estava para procurá-lo e conversar um pouco com ele, como era o normal, quando sentiu um par de mãos a segurando pela cintura e virando-a.

Juvia teria lutado se não soubesse exatamente quem era pelo cheiro maravilhoso. Ela já teve que se proteger algumas vezes de alguns homens.

Era Gray.

A mulher de cabelos azuis se viu sendo empurrada contra a parede mais próxima, com tanta força, que um humano comum teria gritado em dor, mas Juvia não era humana. De qualquer modo, ela pensou que já era tempo de acontecer alguma coisa entre os dois. O lance dele de _'Eu-não-sinto-a-tensão'_ estava se tornando irritante, quando claramente eles tinham alguma química. Ela sabia que Gray não estava apaixonado por ela como a Ômega estava por ele, mas ele a _queria_.

O Alfa pressionou todo seu corpo contra o dela e Juvia teve que conter um grunhido de aprovação escapar por seus lábios. Por um momento, ele encarou os olhos azuis-escuros com os seus negros, que pareciam estar brilhando e escurecendo mais que o normal. E seu olhar... Gray estava olhando para Juvia como nunca havia feito antes.

Ele estava faminto e olhando para a mulher à sua frente como se Juvia fosse sua refeição, e pelos deuses, ela queria ser.

"G-Gr-Gray-sama...?" Juvia sussurrou enquanto os braços do homem se apertavam ainda mais ao redor da cintura da garota. O homem se moveu para, então, seu nariz estar perto do pescoço da Maga, tocando a pele sensível, enquanto respirava seu odor.

Ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro do próprio Gray começou a ficar mais forte, cercando-a, cativando-a mais do que já o fazia. Ela não podia escapar não que _quisesse_. Para ela, estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

"Seu cheiro." Gray disse, ainda com sua cabeça enterrada no pescoço da mulher, respirando profundamente como se não conseguisse respirar a essência dela o suficiente. "Está mais forte hoje. Eu não posso..." se possível, o Alfa a segurou ainda mais apertado "É _tão_ bom." Juvia moveu sua cabeça para o lado, para que ele pudesse ter mais acesso ainda, e ele seguiu a não falada sugestão. "Merda, Juvia!" ele falou, e seu hálito quente no pescoço da Ômega, a fez tremer.

E então, não havia mais nada. Seu calor não estava mais nela. Sentindo-se meio fora de si, a garota abriu os olhos – que não tinha ideia de quando os fechou – e viu Natsu segurando Gray com toda sua força, seus braços ao redor do homem de cabelos negros, enquanto Gray lutava para se libertar.

"Me. Solta." Gray disse entre dentes, olhando para Juvia com seus olhos negros.

"Se acalme, cara!" Natsu disse, segurando Gray ainda com mais força. "Você não está sendo você mesmo, agora. Ela está no Calor, você não está pensando bem!"

"Solte-o." Juvia sussurrou fracamente, quando Lucy chegou a seu lado.

"Juvia..." a loira tentou dizer, mas Juvia a parou, levantando sua mão.

"Está tudo bem, Natsu-san..." a Maga estava encarando o Alfa que ainda lutava para ser libertado. "Você pode soltá-lo." ela falou, e pôde ver o olhar de dúvida que o garoto de cabelos rosáceos ofereceu para sua Companheira, que somente deu de ombros.

Natsu soltou Gray lentamente, e antes que realmente pudesse fazê-lo, o moreno já havia se soltado dos braços de seu amigo, ficando mais uma vez perto de Juvia.

"Gray-sama." Juvia sussurrou para ele. Mesmo que ele estivesse na sua frente, sua mente não estava. Ela tocou sua bochecha com carinho e o Alfa fechou seus olhos, inclinando-se contra seu toque, enquanto ele, mais uma vez, a envolvia com seus braços. "Gray-sama, volte para Juvia." Ele fez que não com a cabeça e a garota teve que tentar novamente. "Você não quer dessa forma. Volte." Negou mais uma vez, e Juvia disse com mais força: "Volte, Gray-sama!".

Quando seus olhos abriram, estavam menos nevoados e menos escuros que antes. Gray estava lá, não o homem que a havia jogado contra a parede, mas _seu_ Gray-sama.

Ele piscou uma vez. Piscou mais duas vezes e olhou para baixo, somente para ver seus braços em volta da Ômega, as mãos da mulher em suas bochechas, e muito, muito pertos um do outro. Mesmo que o cheiro dela ainda estivesse muito forte, ele conseguiu voltar a si.

Juvia estava sorrindo. "Você voltou."

"O quê...?" Gray soltou-a e deu dois passos para trás, sentindo todos os olhos da Guilda em si. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você a estava agarrando, Gray." Natsu disse, enquanto rolava os olhos. "Ela está no Calor e você foi todo Alfa nela."

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram em choque por ter perdido o controle e ter atacado Juvia. Toda cor estava sumindo de seu rosto, enquanto ele se virava para encarar Juvia e ver se a tinha machucado. "Você está bem?"

"Sim", a menina assentiu "E _você_?"

Ela podia ver a raiva em seus olhos, provavelmente com si próprio, por perder o controle. "Eu não acabei de ser atacado, Juvia!"

"Nem Juvia. Você não fez nada demais, Gray-sama!" a Ômega disse, com calma. "Juvia não vê um... _abraço_ como um ataque."

"Um abraço." Gray riu sem humor e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como um tigre engaiolado; impaciente. "Por que diabos eu...?" quando as palavras de Natsu finalmente entraram em sua mente, o moreno parou. "Você está no Calor. Foi por isso que eu..." ele sussurrou para si mesmo, e então falou mais alto. "Por que você não tomou a porcaria da sua Aspirina hoje, Juvia?"

"Juvia... esqueceu." a mulher de repente se sentiu estúpida; não tomar o remédio significava que os machos podiam cheirar sua fertilidade, e não era tão raro surgir notícias de que uma mulher foi pega contra sua vontade. Quando ouviu sua resposta, toda a cor voltou para o rosto de Gray com força total; ele estava muito irritado. "É..."

"Você..." o homem conseguiu falar em meio a sua raiva, antes de fazer um gesto com as mãos que poderia ser interpretado como _'Eu quero te estrangular',_ "Como você pôde esquecer?"

"Gray, acidentes acontecem." Lucy disse com calma, tentando ajudar sua nova amiga.

"Não, Lucy." Natsu disse, braços cruzados sobre seu peito, uma expressão sombria. "Odeio dizer, mas Gray está certo." Naquele momento, Gray estava encarando Juvia, mas apontou para Natsu, uma forma silenciosa de dizer para a menina de cabelos azuis que ele não era o único com aquela opinião. "Você não tem ideia do quão forte o cheiro é, especialmente se é sua Companheira, ou quanto é difícil controlar a vontade de te pegar somente, e te foder." A loira ia abrir a boca para brigar com o rapaz, por causa de sua linguagem, mas Natsu não a deixou. "Porque é isso que nós sentimos. Alguns de nós podem se controlar, outros não. E se não fosse Gray que a agarrasse? Ela já foi sortuda o suficiente para fazer com que ele voltasse do deslumbre, por que eu te digo, ele estava quase fugindo de mim, e quando nossa mente está preparada para tomar uma mulher no Calor, nós podemos derrotar um exército."

"Viu?" Gray voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. _'Estúpido, Juvia. Isso foi tão estúpido que eu nem posso crer que você o fez.'_

"Me desculpe." a Ômega murmurou e sentiu Lucy segurar sua mão e começar a levá-la para longe dos homens.

"Vamos, Juvia. Eu tenho Aspirina na minha bolsa por precaução." A loira disse e Juvia a seguiu na direção do bar, onde Mirajane já estava segurando um copo com o remédio.

Juvia pôde ver Gray e Natsu discutindo, mas não pôde escutar o que falavam, mesmo com sua audição apurada; mas pelas suas expressões e gestos, ela viu que era uma discussão esquentada. Depois de alguns momentos, Gray deixou a Guilda sem olhar para trás, deixando Juvia triste e com medo de ter aumentado o abismo que os separava.

**Ω**

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois de passar algum tempo na Fairy Tail, Juvia foi para casa sentindo-se altamente derrotada com o que havia acontecido antes. Ela realmente se esquecera da Aspirina, porém, nunca o teria feito por escolha: na Phantom Lord tomar o remédio era a única forma de prevenir que homens "pulassem" nela mais do que já o faziam. A garota havia aprendido da maneira mais difícil que não tomar a Aspirina poderia ser um erro fatal.

Não se arrependia te ter Gray tão perto dela; aquela tinha sido a única parte de seu dia que havia feito algum sentido. Mas Juvia possuía plena consciência de que o homem iria mais que odiar a si mesmo se a tivesse agarrado em uma overdose de feromônios.

Eles haviam tornado-se mais próximos durante os quatro meses nos quais Juvia visitara a Fairy Tail. No começo, todos podiam ver que Gray mal conseguia aguentar a presença da garota ao seu redor, mas com o passar do tempo, foi se soltando, e até mesmo Juvia podia ver que ele havia relaxado. Viraram amigos estranhos, mas amigos, mesmo que a garota de cabelos azulados fosse uma _stalker,_ e, algumas vezes, esquecesse as linhas que não deveria cruzar.

Mas o que acontecera antes... O jeito que seu corpo se moldou ao dela, sua respiração em seu pescoço, os olhos negros com desejo... Oh, e seu cheiro, envolvendo-a como um cobertor cálido. Uma onda de calor passou por Juvia e ela parou no meio do lance de escadas que estava, e que levava até o andar de seu pequeno apartamento.

A pior parte de estar ovulando era o Calor. Todo o corpo da fêmea recebia um jato de hormônios nas horas mais inconvenientes durante os três dias que durava, e era, como o nome indicava, escaldante. Para os Magos que já possuíam seus companheiros, ou até mesmo aqueles que tinham algum amigo que pudesse ajudar, era o período perfeito para tentar conceber um bebê ou ter um sexo _caliente_, mas para as mulheres como Juvia, praticamente celibatárias, era uma porcaria.

Uma mulher sentindo esse Calor queria ter sexo. Muito sexo. E, aquela que não estivesse tendo sexo durante esse período, tornava-se extremamente irritante.

Mesmo com a crescente frustração por não ter um parceiro para compartilhar tal sensação, Juvia riu quando pensou sobre Gajeel sumindo de vista naqueles dias do mês, por todos os meses desde que haviam se tornado amigos. Ele não tinha paciência de lidar com uma mulher sexualmente frustrada. Na verdade, não tinha paciência para lidar com mulher nenhuma.

Juvia tinha alguma experiência com sexo durante esse período – mais do que ela gostaria, na realidade. Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, a garota sentia que queria _muito_ alguém. Quando Gray a havia agarrado, ela desejou que o Alfa continuasse. Depois de sete anos de solidão, Juvia Lockser _precisava_ de um homem, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Na realidade, o sentimento vinha desde o momento no qual ela o vira pela primeira vez.

Como uma Ômega, Juvia era destinada a ficar com outro Ômega; assim como Alfas eram atraídos por outros Alfas; Betas por outros Betas, Comuns com outros Comuns.

Alfas eram feitos para ser atrativos para as castas mais baixas; já que eram fortes e poderosos. Ela havia perdido as contas de quantos machos e fêmeas Alfas havia encontrado que possuíam muitos admiradores. Mas, no final, mesmo que tivessem sua diversão com Betas, Comuns e um ou outro Ômega, sempre acabavam tendo o Elo com outro Alfa, tendo, depois, pequenos bebês Alfas.

Gray Fullbuster não era nenhum Ômega, isso era certeza. Ele era um exemplo magnífico de Alfa, e mesmo que os dois fossem separados por seus rótulos, ela o queria e ele também; Juvia pôde perceber pelo encontro de algumas horas antes.

Ele a queria tanto quanto ela.

Gemendo em frustração novamente, Juvia retornou sua subida pelas escadas; somente mais um lance e estaria em casa. Foi quando o cheiro invadiu suas narinas, mais uma vez. Franzindo o cenho, a mulher de cabelos azuis começou a andar muito mais rápido até que chegou ao terceiro andar do velho prédio no qual vivia.

Ele estava apoiando-se na sua porta, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Usava as mesmas roupas de mais cedo: jeans e uma camisa que, estranhamente, tinha uma borboleta desenhada.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia perguntou abobada e confusa. "O-o que você está...?"

"Só queria ter certeza de que você tinha chegado em casa sem problemas." Gray disse, olhando para o lado. Talvez fosse a luz do corredor, mas por um momento parecia que suas bochechas haviam ficado rosadas. "Uma garota durante o Calor andando por aí sem ter tomado a Aspirina..."

Então, ela sentiu a onda de calor novamente. Todo seu corpo estava recebendo os hormônios que só aumentavam quando havia um Alfa por perto. Um Alfa com quem ela queria fazer coisas um tanto quanto... Sujas.

A garota estava prestes a abrir sua boca para agradecer, e então entrar em seu apartamento o mais possível, tentando a todo custo ficar longe dele, como vinha fazendo pelos últimos quatro meses, quando o Calor tomou conta de seu ser e ela pensou: '_Por que não?'_

"Não, você não veio." Juvia começou a andar lentamente para perto do homem à sua frente.

"O que?" Gray virou sua cabeça na direção da garota e imediatamente endireitou o corpo.

"Você não veio aqui para ver se Juvia chegou bem em casa." Ela parou a alguns centímetros de distância do rapaz. Tirando o momento que os dois tiveram mais cedo naquele dia, aquela era a posição mais íntima que já haviam se encontrado. Não chegara a encostar em Gray, como acontecia de vez em quando, quando ela o agarrava pelo braço, mas parecia estar totalmente sobre ele. "Você poderia ter ligado para saber. Você tem o número do celular de Juvia, ela fez questão disso." E era verdade: na primeira oportunidade que teve, a garota havia pegado o telefone do amado e colocado seu número, ligando para si mesma, a fim de salvar o número dele.

"Ok." Juvia cruzou os braços sob os seios, levantando-os propositalmente. "Juvia está em casa e está bem. Você pode ir se isso é tudo que veio fazer."

Falar aquelas palavras lhe tomou todas as forças. E se ele realmente tivesse passado por lá só para ter certeza de que ela estava bem? E se ela estivesse lendo os sinais erroneamente? E se ele realmente fosse embora?

Bom, tinha uma garrafa de vinho barato dentro de seu apartamento, que iria lhe dar uma dor de cabeça massiva pela manhã, e que a faria esquecer suas idiotices. Ela poderia ligar para o Alfa enquanto bêbada, mas realmente: o quanto mais poderia se embaraçar na frente dele?

Os dois se encararam por um momento; o cheiro de Gray era forte e lhe seduzia, assim como Juvia sabia que seu próprio odor estaria sendo doce para ele, já que estava no Calor. Mesmo com a Aspirina, um pouco da fragrância ainda persistiria, e com a pequena distância entre os dois, Gray com certeza conseguia sentir, mesmo que ligeiramente.

As pupilas dos olhos já escuros do homem à sua frente estavam dilatando e Juvia tinha certeza que as suas também. Ela podia sentir o odor do homem se tornar cada vez mais forte.

"Eu não quero uma Companheira." Gray falou, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Juvia também não quer um Companheiro." Uma vez, a garota achou que havia encontrado seu destinado, mas Bora era somente mais um _filho da puta_. Só que, o que a menina de cabelos azuis sentia por Bora, era pálido perto do que sentia por Gray. Enquanto ela queria beijar Bora ternamente, Juvia queria destruir o rosto de Gray com tantos beijos.

Sentir-se como uma psicopata era um trejeito de mulheres que estavam prestes a se unir a um homem, por livre e espontânea vontade?

"Eu não gosto de casos de uma noite." A cabeça de Gray se inclinou na direção de Juvia, ainda sem tocá-la.

"Juvia também."

"Eu posso ser muito possessivo." O homem colocou uma mão no quadril da mulher à sua frente, com delicadeza.

"Juvia também." Ela deu um suspiro surpreso, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de querer pará-lo.

"Eu sou bastante reservado." Gray colocou sua outra mão no outro lado dos quadris dela;

"Juvia tamb... Bem, algumas vezes." Sorriu, e ele sorriu de lado, enquanto suas mãos achavam o caminho para baixo da blusa da mulher. Não muito, somente o suficiente para que pudesse esfregar seus polegares no osso de seu quadril em um movimento circular.

"Eu..." O homem de cabelos negros foi interrompido por Juvia.

"Nós podemos resolver isso depois?" Ela perguntou com urgência.

"Por deus, sim." Gray suspirou em alívio, inclinando-se e beijando os lábios dela.

Alguém deveria ter avisado que beijar Gray faria com que sua mente parasse de funcionar, que seu corpo iria acender como se fogos de artifício estivessem explodindo dentro de si, e que o Calor iria aumentar mil vezes. E quando suas línguas se encontraram, ela estava perdida.

Por instinto, Juvia soube que nenhum outro homem a faria se sentir daquela forma novamente.

E pelos deuses, tudo que ele fez foi beijá-la e ela já estava sentindo seu sexo pulsar em necessidade. Sim, Gray Fullbuster seria sua _causa mortis_, tinha certeza. Ela provavelmente morreria durante o sexo, porque se um beijo a estava fazendo se sentir daquela forma, o sexo iria destruí-la. Iria ser estranho quando as pessoas quisessem saber como ela havia morrido, e um monte de velhas gagás iria sussurrar: '_Ela morreu fazendo sexo com aquele garoto Fullbuster. Falaram que não conseguiu aguentar o prazer_.' Então várias mulheres iriam querer Gray por ele ser um deus do sexo.

Com o pensamento das mulheres-sem-face correndo atrás de Gray, o _seu_ Gray-sama, Juvia abriu os olhos e encerrou o beijo, ganhando um rosnado vindo do homem em questão, mas não durou muito. A garota o empurrou contra a parede com todo seu poder de Maga, e ele ficou igualmente confuso e impressionado com aquilo.

Juvia, então, se inclinou e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, lentamente, fazendo-o gemer em aprovação quando começou a dar pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço. Gray não iria ficar parado, claro. Suas mãos, que já estavam sob a blusa dela, começaram a tentar tocá-la em todos os lugares de uma vez só.

"Neste momento," a mulher sussurrou entre pequenas mordidas e beijos "você é _meu_."

Trocaram de posição tão rápido, que Juvia só foi entender o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu suas costas tocarem a parede, a mesma em que ele estava sendo pressionado momentos antes.

Gray facilmente a passava em altura e força, mas, de alguma forma ele pareceu ainda mais alto e forte quando seus olhos pretos a olharam de cima a baixo. Orbes negros e brilhantes com excitação e com o cheiro de sua necessidade por ela.

"E você é minha." Sua voz estava ainda mais rouca que o normal. "Neste momento você é minha, não é?"

As mãos que estavam sob sua blusa foram para cima e acariciaram seus seios, e Juvia choramingou em necessidade para que ele fizesse mais. "Sim. Sim! Sempre sua."

Tal resposta aparentemente o satisfez, já que no momento seguinte, ele soltou granido de aprovação e então sua boca estava colada à sua, novamente, mais feroz que antes. Era como se ele quisesse prová-la totalmente, e Juvia estava feliz em deixá-lo fazer exatamente isso.

Quando os dedos dele acharam seus mamilos e os torceram levemente, prazer foi liberado por todo seu corpo, e Juvia agarrou Gray pelos ombros para poder não cair, enquanto movimentava sua pélvis de encontro à dele. Foi então que sentiu.

Juvia _o_ sentiu.

Era isso, ela iria mesmo morrer fazendo sexo com ele, Juvia tinha absoluta certeza. Mas não que conseguisse pensar em uma melhor forma de partir daquele mundo, também.

Mais cedo do que Juvia esperava, ambos tiveram que se separar para respirar; arfavam como se tivessem corrido um quilômetro sem parar. Gray inspirou, seu nariz tocando o pescoço dela, antes de começar a fazer o que a mulher havia feito para ele, não muito tempo antes. Beijava e dava pequenas mordidas enquanto a garota ofegava e o segurava mais perto de seu corpo.

"Gray-sam... Oh..." ela disse e o Alfa grunhiu alguma coisa, sem parar suas ações. "N-Nós deve-deveríamos... ah... entrar." A menina de cabelos azuis não estava ajudando em nada, já que seu corpo a traía e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, deixando com que o homem tivesse mais acesso ao seu pescoço. Uma parte de sua mente, que ainda estava sana, se fez presente por um momento, e, pelos céus, ele estava com suas mãos embaixo de sua blusa, beijando seu pescoço como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, enquanto ela tinha suas unhas arranhando-o nos ombros e trazendo-o para mais perto de si, enquanto seus quadris roçavam um no outro.

Quando o homem não parou, Juvia tentou empurrá-lo – pelo menos foi o que sua mente pensou que faria, enquanto, na realidade, suas mãos pareciam trazê-lo mais para perto.

"Gra-Gray-sama!" Juvia disse fracamente e, daquela vez, o Alfa parou e a olhou; tinha um sorriso que poderia ser classificado como 'safado' em seus lábios, as áreas baixas da mulher em questão ficavam cada vez mais quentes e molhadas. Pelos deuses, ela estava como uma pia quebrada, Juvia pensou. A pior analogia do mundo, ela sabia, mas sua mente não estava exatamente 100% funcionando.

"Eu gosto quando você me chama de 'Gray-sama.'" o Alfa fez com que seu nariz tocasse na bochecha da garota, docemente. O gesto era quase muito fofo para a situação, até que ele falou as próximas palavras. Beijou um caminho até a orelha dela, onde procedeu a morder levemente. "Eu _preciso_ de você agora." Gray gemeu enquanto a Ômega derretia em seus braços. "Juvia..." a beijou novamente, com tanta intensidade, que o garoto teve que segurá-la para que Juvia não caísse no chão.

Entrar no apartamento era um problema que ela não achava que valia a pena pensar naquele instante. Gray poderia tê-la no meio do corredor e ela não se importaria nem um pouco.

Aparentemente, ele se importava.

"Vamos entrar, para eu poder te ter..."

Porra. Porra, porra, porra. Ele queria tê-la. _'Isso pode ficar mais quente?_', Juvia pensou e ela assentiu, mas notou que o Alfa não moveu sequer um centímetro para deixá-la abrir a porta.

"Gray-sama..."

"Hm?" ele resmungou, afagando o pescoço da mulher.

"Juvia tem que... abrir a porta." Juvia sussurrou e Gray fez uma cara de desgosto, mas a deixou ir, dando um passo para trás, longe da fêmea à sua frente. Mas, quando o fez, ela odiou a sensação de estar tão longe dele. Queria voltar para seus braços, onde o mundo fazia sentido quando ele a beijava. Ela continuou olhando para Gray por alguns segundos, pensando em quão sortuda era por tê-lo querendo-a tanto quanto ela o queria. Por que, sério, ele não podia esconder a saliência que se encontrava na frente de seus jeans.

"Juvia?" Gray ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sim?" a Ômega parou de sonhar acordada.

"Abra a porta." Gray estava usando sua melhor 'Voz Alfa', que basicamente significava: 'Eu sou o dono desse lugar, então faça o que eu mandar'. Se fosse qualquer outro homem, a feminista dentro de Juvia iria mostrar que ela não seguia ordens, mas aquele era Gray. E quando era ele usando aquele tom, ela ficava ainda mais excitava.

Em algum ponto, sua bolsa tinha caído no chão, e ela teve que se curvar para pegar. As mãos de Juvia estavam tremendo tanto, que demorou um certo tempo até que a abrisse e pudesse procurar por suas chaves. Gray fez um som de desagrado por causa da espera e Juvia o entendia perfeitamente: ela também precisava ficar perto dele.

"Só... só um segundo." a garota sussurrou, enquanto ele se esfregava nela como um gato, e Juvia podia sentir o longo sexo no meio de suas nádegas. Quase derrubou as chaves quando finalmente as achou, dado o fato de que suas mãos tremiam muito, e também porque Gray tinha as próprias nos quadris dela, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Por que ela tinha cinco chaves? E por que todas pareciam iguais? Depois da terceira tentativa, finalmente achou a correta e quase gritou de alegria, abrindo a porta e entrando, Gray seguindo-a rapidamente.

Ele a virou e recomeçou a beija-la assim que a porta foi fechada e, na privacidade do apartamento, eles podiam fazer qualquer coisa que quisessem. Juvia _com certeza_ tiraria vantagem disso.

Enquanto se beijavam desesperadamente, a Ômega queria toca-lo mais; colocou então a palma da mão no seu tórax e deixou-a vaguear até que achou a protuberância na frente de suas calças, pressionando-o ligeiramente.

Gray parou o beijo que estavam partilhando e fez um som de surpresa seguido de um lamento desesperado.

"Juvia..." ele a advertiu, mas a garota não estava nem um pouco assustada. Era diferente com ele, ela nunca havia tido tanta diversão com um homem naquela situação. Geralmente ela estava muito desconfortável para fazer qualquer coisa. Gray, por outro lado, era maravilhoso e fazia com que Juvia quisesse ser ela mesma. "Não brinque comigo..." ela pressionou seu sexo, novamente, e Gray agarrou as mãos da mulher, puxando-a para mais perto de si. "Já basta. Você _não_ vai fazer com que eu me embarace essa noite" capturou os lábios da Ômega com os seus uma vez mais, e, daquela vez, ele deixou suas mãos vaguearem para o sul e agarrou as nádegas de Juvia, logo antes de levantar uma das pernas dela, para que ela pudesse envolve-las ao redor de sua cintura.

Juvia entendeu a dica logo quando Gray fez a mesma ação com a outra perna, e, sem parar os beijos e toques, Gray andou em direção à cama.

O Alfa não achou estranho que o quarto era ali onde estavam; a realidade era que Juvia não nadava em dinheiro então tudo que podia alugar era um quarto com uma pequena cozinha – que era separada do quarto por um balcão – e um pequeno banheiro.

Quando ambos chegaram à cama, Juvia não o soltou, e Gray teve que deitar sobre a mulher de cabelos azuis; não que ele parecesse se importar muito. Na verdade, ele ficou visivelmente mais animado.

O casal se beijou por um tempo, tocando um ao outro sobre as roupas, até que aquilo não era mais suficiente. Juvia começou a puxar a camisa do Alfa e Gray entendeu o recado; se afastou dela o suficiente para que pudesse tirar a parte de cima de suas roupas.

Juvia mordeu o lábio inferior e sentou, levantando sua mão lentamente e, com cuidado e adoração, tocou o abdome definido do homem à sua frente. Gray deixou com que ela o fizesse, olhando-a de perto enquanto ela o fazia. O Alfa soltou um pequeno som de surpresa quando as pequenas mãos da menina foram diretamente para seu cinto.

"Juvia..." Gray tentou pará-la, mas ela já tinha desfeito o fecho e estava trabalhando para tirar as calças do rapaz, e verdade seja dita: ele queria que ela tirasse suas calças. O problema era que ela ainda estava usando roupas. "Juvia, você..." ele estava se preparando para falar alguma coisa, quando Juvia finalmente conseguiu desabotoar a calça, levando-a para o nível dos joelhos do homem, junto também da roupa de baixo.

Ela olhou para cima e ofereceu um sorriso gigantesco. _Com certeza_ conseguiria se dar bem com aquilo.

"Droga, Juvia!" Gray grunhiu e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, antes que ela fizesse o que claramente queria. Juvia deixou pra lá, naquele momento; eles teriam tempo para estimulação oral depois, ela tinha seus planos; mas, naquela hora, precisava dele dentro dela o mais rápido possível.

Gray rapidamente achou a bainha da blusa da garota, que, com o auxílio de Juvia, conseguiu retirar. Ela não estava usando um sutiã naquele dia; sua blusa providenciava o suporte necessário. Ele olhou para seu tórax, agora nu, e se inclinou para beijar a clavícula da Ômega, deixando-lhe uma pequena marca, e começou a beijar o caminho até seus seios. Uma vez que o objetivo de Gray foi concluído, Juvia somente podia gemer em aprovação.

As mãos da garota foram imediatamente para os cabelos negros do homem fazendo coisas maravilhosas com sua boca, enquanto as dele começaram a acariciar o seio em que sua boca não estava, e aquilo era maravilhoso. Existiam tantos sentimentos, tantas sensações, que sua mente não podia processar tudo, então ela apenas _sentiu_.

O Alfa lambia e deixava seus dentes roçarem no mamilo da mulher, enquanto a mão trabalhava no outro, e depois trocava usando o mesmo padrão, deixando a Ômega suspirando enlouquecida. Uma vez que ele mudou para o outro seio, Juvia não podia mais se conter. Ela estava pronta para ele desde antes de entrarem no apartamento! E por mais que aquilo fosse muito bom, ela precisava dele dentro dela naquele instante.

"Gr-Gray-sama." Juvia conseguiu falar, se retorcendo embaixo do Alfa. Ela podia sentir sua ereção na sua coxa, e, _oh, deus_! Ele estava preocupado em se embaraçar? Sério? Juvia estava quase gozando com somente alguns beijos e toques na parte superior de seu corpo!

Quando ele não deu nenhuma atenção, Juvia o chamou novamente, sendo ignorada mais uma vez. Na terceira tentativa, Juvia também puxou uma porção dos cabelos negros de Gray, então ele parou suas ações com um olhar irritado. "_O quê?_"

"Juvia precisa de você. Agora." a mulher deixou seus olhos azuis-escuros encontrarem os dele. Ela sabia que o Alfa podia sentir o cheiro de sua necessidade por ele, assim como ela podia sentir o odor que ele emanava. Os dois estavam no ponto.

"Sim. Agora." Gray disse e começou a lutar conta os botões dos jeans da Ômega, resmungando. "Porra! Eu sou um _expert_ em tirar roupas, então, por que demônios...?"

Já que não estava no clima para nenhuma outra demora, Juvia pegou o rosto de Gray e o beijou profundamente por alguns momentos, e, quando ela parou, disse: "Termine de tirar as suas e Juvia tira as dela." A garota levantou-se da cama e Gray a seguiu, assentindo avidamente; não era confortável ter os sapatos e calças na altura dos joelhos enquanto fazia sexo. E Juvia queria que ele fosse o mais flexível possível durante o tempo dos dois, ela estava sonhando com aquilo havia um tempo.

Depois de lutar contra a sandália e calças, Juvia finalmente ficou livre de suas roupas, até mesmo a calcinha tinha ido embora; virando-se, ela encontrou Gray tão nu quanto ela, somente a alguns passos de distância.

E, _cara_, ele era perfeito.

Algumas pessoas falam que perfeição não existe, mas naquele momento, para Juvia, Gray era a epítome da perfeição. Os olhos brilhando de desejo, seu peitoral definido subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava pesadamente, seu pênis ereto e pedindo por atenção. Tudo nele era perfeito.

Sentindo-se envergonhada, Juvia cobriu seus seios e olhou para o outro lado. Havia esquecido o quanto ele a tinha adorado apenas alguns minutos antes; ela perdera o olhar cheio de luxúria que Gray fez, quando viu seus seios descobertos pela primeira vez. Garotas, não todas, mas a grande maioria, eram bem envergonhadas sobre seus corpos, e mesmo que Juvia tivesse sim um ótimo corpo, tudo que ela podia pensar era que seus seios eram muito grandes, que suas nádegas eram muito gordas, que suas pernas eram muito roliças, que...

"Para." Gray sussurrou perto do ouvido da garota e colocou um pouco dos cabelos azuis dela para trás. Em seu momento de baixa autoestima, Juvia havia perdido a aproximação dele. O Alfa calmamente retirou os braços que escondiam os seios da mulher. "Você não precisa se cobrir." Juvia assentiu depois de um tempo, ainda sentindo-se tímida. "Você cheira tão bem." Gray disse, colocando sua face na juntura do pescoço com os ombros dela, exatamente como havia feito mais cedo na Guilda. "Eu tenho lutado contra a vontade de passar o dia cheirando seu cabelo desde o dia que te conheci em Fairy Tail."

"Então, somos dois." Juvia riu levemente e Gray sorriu, mas rapidamente perdeu o divertimento.

"Nós podemos parar, okay? Eu ainda posso..." ele a informou com gentileza, mas Juvia balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Se você for embora agora, Juvia vai explodir. E não de uma forma boa."

"Juvia... Uma vez que a gente começar, não tem volta." o Alfa a informou.

"Não vai ter volta, então." Juvia ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou levemente nos lábios. Gray a puxou para junto de si e a beijou com ternura, tornando-o mais e mais quente a cada segundo que passava. Juvia envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Gray, sentindo a ereção do mesmo, quente, contra sua barriga.

Mais uma vez, Gray a deitou sobre a pequena cama e procedeu a tocar a barriga, os seios da garota, enquanto Juvia gemia mais e mais, o fogo de minutos antes, retornando com toda força.

Ela nunca havia tido um amante tão cuidadoso. Gray estava tomando seu tempo, aprendendo onde tocá-la para fazê-la suspirar, onde lamber para fazê-la se contorcer e a azulada estava mais que feliz de ser a cobaia para seu experimento. Mas ela estava se ficando impaciente.

Para aumentar a velocidade da situação, a Ômega deixou sua mão vagar pelo corpo do homem acima dela, até encontrar seu membro e tocá-lo da ponta até a base. Gray arfou e fechou seus olhos, parando de morder levemente o pescoço da mulher para grunhir em aprovação, enquanto ela repetia a ação outras vezes.

"Ju-vi-a." ele gemeu o nome da garota e Juvia quase enlouqueceu. Se existia um som melhor que Gray falando seu nome da maneira que ele o havia feito, era desconhecido. "Porra!" disse, removendo a mão da Ômega, de si. "Eu disse que você não ia fazer com que eu me embaraçasse hoje, Juvia."

Mas ela estava muito feliz com tudo aquilo, para parar; o cheiro da excitação do homem à sua frente estava tão pesado no ar, que a estava embriagando com desejo. Ela tentou se mover, mas Gray não deixou. Ele começou a trilhar beijos em sua barriga, descendo. A Ômega se surpreendeu quando ele abriu suas pernas o máximo que podia, mas não se sentia mais tímida.

Ele a olhou por um segundo antes de lamber o sexo de Juvia e a mulher se contorceu, levantando seus quadris em choque. Gray colocou uma mão nos quadris da garota para que ela ficasse parada, enquanto ele retomava suas ações.

Se Juvia pensava que beijar Gray era o céu, ter Gray beijando-a lá embaixo, era o _nirvana_.

Ela já estava molhada para ele antes, mas agora, fluía como um rio, e parecia agradar Gray, já que ele começou a lamber e dar pequenas mordidas no sexo dela avidamente; e logo um dedo foi adicionado à equação, e Juvia não pôde mais segurar os altos gemidos. Especialmente quando Gray pareceu tomar seu tempo no seu clitóris.

Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia passado, mas a parte inferior de seu abdômen estava se contraindo, estava quente e avisava que ela iria gozar logo, e muito. "Gra..." Juvia colocou as mãos nos cabelos do homem que estava no meio de suas pernas, puxando-os um pouco, realmente não se importando muito com machuca-lo, já que ele pareceu tomar aquilo como uma estimulação. E então, estava acontecendo. "Oh..."

A parte superior de seu corpo se ergueu, já que a inferior estava sendo segurada firmemente por Gray, e o corpo da Ômega tremeu, enquanto o prazer passava por seu corpo como se fosse eletricidade; sua mente se tornou branca e tudo que podia pensar era quão bom era aquele sentimento, o quão maravilhosamente bem Gray a fazia se sentir.

Até tal momento em sua vida, Juvia não tinha tido um orgasmo dado por outra pessoa. Ela podia ter um, quando sozinha, mas nunca teve com outra pessoa, e Gray a havia dado justamente isso.

Retornando das alturas, Juvia notou que Gray estava sorrindo para ela. Ele estava suportando seu próprio peso com seus cotovelos e joelhos, para não prensá-la contra a cama. Juvia não pôde fazer mais nada além de sorrir de volta, colocando uma mão na bochecha do Alfa. "Por favor, me diz que tem mais."

"Tem. Mas nós podemos parar aqui." Juvia suspirou com a resposta; ele era sempre um cavalheiro.

"De jeito nenhum." ela respondeu; Gray assentiu, enquanto a menina o puxava para si, a fim de beijá-lo novamente.

Parecia que o corpo da mulher não tinha tido o suficiente dele, porque no momento que seus lábios se encontraram, fogos de artifícios começaram a explodir novamente dentro dela. Juvia tinha uma mão na nuca de Gray, enquanto com a outra, segurou a ereção do homem ao mesmo tempo em que mordia seu lábio inferior.

"Juvia..." Gray gemeu, enquanto seus quadris foram automaticamente contra sua mão. Ele era tão duro, grosso, e pesado, também. Difícil de acreditar que iria ficar ainda maior quando entrasse nela. "Se nós fizermos errado, o Nó vai te machucar..."

"Juvia quer isso; você." ela começou a guia-lo na direção de sua entrada e Gray obedeceu. Quando a ponta de seu pênis a tocou, Juvia suspirou. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo; ela estava prestes a fazer sexo com Gray, o homem por quem estava apaixonada há bastante tempo.

Havia passado muitos anos desde a última vez que a Ômega havia feito sexo, mas ela tinha certeza que não tinha sido assim. Quando ele começou a penetrá-la lentamente, Juvia teve que segurar a respiração por conta do sentimento crescendo em si. Claro que seria Gray a fazê-la sentir tudo aquilo, ela estava sendo aberta de uma forma tão profunda, mas não doeu. A fez se sentir completa, cheia.

"Você está bem?" Gray perguntou, e Juvia assentiu, sentindo a restrição do Alfa. Ela podia ver em seu rosto que, se pudesse, ele estaria — e o termo correto seria: _fodendo-a_ —, como se não houvesse amanhã, e ela se apaixonou por ele novamente, naquele momento.

"Mais que bem." Juvia beijou seus lábios. "Você pode..." ela mexeu um pouco seu quadril e o homem respirou profundamente e começou a se mexer. Lentamente no começo, então, quando ela começou a dar alguns gemidos de prazer, Gray começou a aumentar o ritmo.

Juvia teve que se agarrar no corpo do Alfa; ela tinha que se segurar em _alguma coisa_, porque tê-lo daquela forma estava fazendo sua mente virar de cima pra baixo. Oh, ela não sabia que sexo podia ser tão bom; sentir seu calor tão perto de seu corpo, o cheiro doce da necessidade.

Ele estava soltando alguns grunhidos de prazer de tempos e tempos, excitando Juvia mais e mais. Ela encontrava seus movimentos na metade, empurrando sua pélvis contra a dele, e a mulher não podia dizer quem ficou mais surpreso com aquilo: ele ou ela.

"Gray-s..." Juvia não conseguiu terminar; Gray havia mexido o quadril da mulher para outra posição e com isso, acertando o ponto correto dentro dela, um ponto que, ela jurou, a fez ver estrelas. Sorrindo ao escutá-la arfar em surpresa, Gray a segurou na mesma posição e começou a penetrá-la naquele ângulo, fazendo a pequena Ômega embaixo dele, se contorcer.

Até mesmo Juvia podia sentir o cheiro da fragrância de sua excitação, ela podia sentir as costas suadas de Gray sob suas mãos, ela podia sentir a parte inferior de seu abdômen começar a esquentar novamente, o nome de Gray saindo de seus lábios como se fosse uma oração, até o momento que ela sentiu que estava prestes a gozar mais uma vez.

Gray capturou seus lábios com os dele quando os músculos internos do sexo da mulher começaram a se contrair ao redor de seu membro, e outro orgasmo a atingiu, mais forte dessa vez.

Ela podia sentir Gray continuar seus movimentos enquanto a mente da mulher ia mais e mais longe, enquanto ela sentia o prazer novamente. Sentindo-se sem ossos e satisfeita, Juvia iria felizmente acabar a noite ali, mas Gray ainda tinha que ter seu próprio orgasmo.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia sussurrou e olhou em seus olhos, mais negros que nunca.

"Juvia." ele a beijou nos lábios, saindo de dentro dela. Antes que ela pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, Gray a virou, colocando a garota apoiada com suas mãos e joelhos. A cabeça da mulher caiu sobre o colchão quando o Alfa a penetrou por trás. Era um ângulo novo, ele a estava tocando onde ela nunca pensou que alguém poderia tocá-la, e o sentimento era que a garota tinha ido para o céu.

A velocidade de Gray se tornou cada vez mais rápida, selvagem e ele estava perto de chegar lá, e pelos céus, ela queria que ele o fizesse. Suas mãos estavam nos quadris de Juvia, segurando-a onde ele a queria, e então, ele começou a ficar ainda mais grosso dentro dela, e a formar o que os Magos chamavam de Nó.

O Nó. Ela sempre odiou aquela parte. Doía muito, mas ela não se importava: Gray já havia dado tanto para ela, naquela noite, que Juvia não hesitou em ter o Nó com ele. O que a Ômega não esperava, era sentir uma das mãos do homem ir para o meio das pernas da mulher e tocar seu clitóris de uma forma desesperada. Ela não esperava o alto gemido que saiu de seus lábios. Ela não esperava o fogo que passou por suas veias, e ela certamente não esperava a parte inferior do seu abdômen começar a esquentar novamente.

Sentiu a base do pênis do homem começar a engrossar para formar o nó, e o medo de ser ferida com o ato tinha ido embora: ela sabia que Gray nunca iria machuca-la. Estava a salvo com ele.

Gray ficou rígido, enquanto sentia seu orgasmo e se liberava dentro dela com um empurrão final; seu orgasmo incitando o da mulher, enquanto pontos brilhosos começaram a aparecer na frente de seus olhos, e prazer era tudo que ela podia sentir.

Ela teve um orgasmo. _Novamente_. Ela sabia que ia morrer fazendo sexo com Gray, realmente. O homem a fez gozar três vezes em uma só 'vez' enquanto nenhum outro sequer chegou perto. Ele era o seu deus do sexo.

Cuidadosamente deitando na cama lado a lado, o casal continuou ligado pelo pênis de Gray, o Nó iria se soltar por si só assim que ele tivesse alguns mini-orgasmos com intervalos de minutos, por cerca de quinze minutos, e Juvia precisava de tempo para respirar. Mas aparentemente ela não o teria, já que os músculos de seu sexo iriam começar a se contrair, para que Gray pudesse se liberar ainda mais dentro dela. Não chegava a ser um orgasmo para ela, mas era bastante agradável.

Mesmo com seu cérebro provavelmente vazando por suas orelhas, por causa da maravilhosa noite que Gray a proporcionara, Juvia conseguiu pensar o quão diferente as experiências eram quando você _queria_ fazer sexo com alguém.

Depois que o Nó estava liberado, Juvia meio que esperava que Gray se levantasse e fosse embora como os outros, e a surpreendeu quando ele não o fez. O homem a virou para ele, deu um beijo em sua testa, oferecendo um sorriso — o qual ela alegremente retribuiu — e a deixou se deitar ao seu lado, com a cabeça no ombro do Alfa.

"Se é assim que os Alfas fazem sexo com suas mulheres, Juvia se pergunta como vocês não tem uma horda de _fangirls_ atrás de vocês, Gray-sama." Juvia disse e Gray riu, estava em um humor muito bom.

"Essa não é a forma que um Mago Alfa tem sua mulher, Juvia." Gray riu calmamente.

"O quê?" Juvia levantou sua cabeça para encará-lo em confusão.

"Isso foi tudo eu, nada de Mago envolvido, exceto pelo Nó." ele disse.

"Mas o cheiro..."

"Foi o estopim, sim, mas você não entrou em Calor enquanto nós estávamos juntos. Quando você o fizer, eu não serei forte o suficiente para me controlar e eu vou te pegar como se fosse um louco." Gray sussurrou em seu ouvido e Juvia gelou. Ela tinha visto em primeira mão como homens ficavam uma vez que perdiam a cabeça quando estavam com uma mulher no Calor, e a memória veio como uma faca, rasgando-a, fazendo com que a mulher, repentinamente, empurrasse Gray para longe dela.

Franzindo o cenho, Gray sentou no colchão a encarando em confusão. "Juvia, o que foi?" ele perguntou, preocupado, tentando tocá-la, mas ela não o deixou, mais uma vez. "O que...?"

"Você... você irá lembrar-se de quem é, Gray-sama?" a Ômega perguntou, ainda não o encarando.

"Mas é claro que sim. Eu só estava exagerando, Juvia." ele respondeu, preocupado. "Eu sempre lembro. Hoje mais cedo eu fui pego de surpresa e era a primeira vez que você tinha um cheiro tão forte." Juvia olhou para ele, sentindo-se melhor, mas Gray não ia deixar aquilo passar. Puxando-a para si — ela o deixou fazê-lo dessa vez —, Gray a abraçou desajeitadamente. Garotas pareciam gostar de abraços quando estavam tristes.

"Hey... O que aconteceu? Por que você...?" o Alfa perguntou de forma calma, sentindo-se estúpido por ter quebrado o bom clima.

"Juvia teve algumas experiências ruins. Alguns homens realmente perdem suas cabeças." ela sussurrou, aceitando o abraço e relaxando nos braços do homem, a salvo, uma vez mais.

"Que tipo de experiências ruins?" Gray espreitou.

"O tipo que nenhuma garota deveria ter." ela suspirou e sentiu o corpo de Gray ficar tenso.

"Você foi...?" ele perguntou, raiva contida a todo custo em sua voz, e a menina assentiu, somente para escutá-lo xingar baixinho.

"Era comum para Ômegas na velha Guilda de Juvia." ela resmungou e encolheu os ombros. "Juvia se safou fácil, realmente. Ela era esperta o suficiente para tomar a Aspirina e ficar longe dos homens. Não funcionava todo o tempo, mas..." ela corou e tentou mudar o assunto. "Gray-sama não precisa escutar nada disso..."

"Quantos?" Gray não iria deixa-la mudar o assunto assim tão fácil, então, usou o mesmo tom de Alfa que havia usado mais cedo.

A garota hesitou, mas respondeu. "Cinco. Não, não. Seis."

"Você quis ter sexo com algum deles?" os músculos do queixo de Gray estavam rígidos enquanto ele se segurava para não enlouquecer.

"O Calor claramente dita que nós temos que..." Juvia repetiu o que o seu antigo mestre a havia falado várias vezes. "E para encontrar um companheiro..." ela não terminou, porque era esse o motivo pelo qual achar um Companheiro a assustava tanto.

"Juvia, eu não estou falando do Calor. Eu estou falando do que _você_ queria." Gray a fez olhar para ele.

"Juvia gostava de um, mas... nunca foi certo, sabe? Mesmo quando Juvia queria um pouco, ela não queria ter sexo com _eles_. Eles eram todos... _errados_." ela respirou profundamente. "Foi por isso que Juvia foi embora. Gajeel-kun também."

Com a menção do nome do amigo da garota, os olhos de Gray se tornaram gelados. "Gajeel...?"

"Não. _Não._" Juvia assegurou. "Ele nunca participou. _Nunca_. Ele foi embora com Juvia justamente por causa disso." Gray visivelmente relaxou.

"Se eu algum dia achar esses filhos da puta..." Gray prometeu, e então, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh, deus. Juvia eu..." a menina o fitou, em questão. "Nós acabamos de fazer sexo. Nós tivemos o Nó, eu nem... Porra, você está bem? Se eu soubesse, eu..."

Juvia colocou ambas as mãos sobre as bochechas do Alfa para que ele pudesse encará-la. "Gray-sama, você não fez nada que Juvia não estava confortável em fazer, realmente." Ele a olhava, em dúvida. "O que nós acabamos de ter foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que Juvia já sentiu em toda sua vida." O Alfa relaxou um pouco, mas não completamente. "Já se passaram anos desde aqueles dias, Gray-sama; Juvia está bem melhor agora. Ela pode proteger a si mesma, então, se ela não quisesse, Juvia teria lutado." a Ômega sorriu para seu amado Alfa. "Se tiver alguma coisa que Juvia não se sinta confortável, ela irá te dizer; mas até agora, você fez tudo tão corretamente que tudo que Juvia quer é te ter novamente."

Gray engoliu em seco. "Tem certeza que eu...?"

"Sim." Juvia se inclinou e deu um leve beijo rápido, e Gray a beijou de volta, relaxando completamente. "Juvia tem certeza." O Alfa assentiu, aceitando suas palavras.

"Você precisa tomar outra Aspirina em algumas horas; não esqueça." Gray a informou, enquanto a olhava deitar novamente na cama. "E se você quiser que eu vá, eu posso..." ele apontou para a porta, ainda mantendo os olhos na garota nua.

"Gray-sama." Juvia riu e sentou por tempo suficiente para agarrá-lo pelos ombros e deitou-se novamente, o trazendo junto com ela. "Você pode ficar; Juvia quer que você fique, então, por favor, fique. Juvia está bem, não se preocupe."

"Você vai tomar a Aspirina?" Gray estreitou os olhos. "Te ter perto de mim, cheirando do jeito que você cheira enquanto você está no Calor... Eu fico meio maluco se você já toma a Aspirina..."

"Sim, Juvia irá tomar. Em algumas horas." Gray deitou-se no colchão e Juvia descansou seu queixo no seu peito. "Que tal isso: se Juvia não estiver confortável com alguma coisa ela pode dizer... hm... _'Snow'_. Tipo uma palavra-chave. Que tal?"

"Uma palavra-chave?" ele repetiu, considerando a ideia.

"Sim!" a mulher sorriu para ele, que suspirou, assentindo.

"Tudo bem. Mas é melhor que você use!"

"Sim senhor!" a Ômega descansou sua cabeça no peito dele por um tempo, enquanto com uma das mãos desenhava padrões invisíveis no peitoral do Alfa, quanto ele fazia a mesma coisa com a mão que tinha sobre a cintura da mulher. "Gray-sama?"

"Hm?" o Alfa respondeu.

"Você vai ficar esta noite?" Juvia perguntou, com os olhos cheios de esperança, enquanto ele rolava os dele.

"_Sim._"

"Isso significa que nós podemos fazer de novo?" ela perguntou alegremente.

"Juvia!" Gray se espantou quando ela cobriu seu corpo com o dela, e então se arranjou para que sua pélvis estivesse logo acima da do homem, seu membro reagindo mesmo contra sua vontade, com a visão da mulher nua sobre ele. "Você..."

"Juvia está bem" a menina de cabelos azuis se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas antes que o fizesse, sussurrou. "Você pode sempre falar _'Snow'_ se não quiser."

Nenhum dos dois o fez.

**Ω**

**NA:** Eu não quero fazer com que o Gray pareça o Deus do Sexo, okay? Mas como a fic é mais ou menos pela visão da Juvia e ela está no Calor por ele... Eles se encaixam, tem química ou o que quer que você queira chamar. Se ele tivesse sexo com Lucy, por exemplo, talvez não fosse o terremoto de emoções que foi para Juvia. Tudo depende. :)

Muitas questões não respondidas, certo? Algumas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, mas eu adoraria que vocês mandassem perguntas para que eu as respondesse ou então incluísse nos capítulos de alguma forma pra que todos possam entender o que está acontecendo.

Comentários? Críticas? Jogação de tomates? Haha, vamos lá, comentem e me digam o que acharam!


End file.
